


[Podfic] Not so Daring

by OnlyAugustine



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Demisexual Matt Murdock, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyAugustine/pseuds/OnlyAugustine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Not so daring" by theappleppielifestyle</p>
<p>"Foggy, you need to calm down, this isn’t a big deal, it was in college, it’s not like you’re still in love with me.”</p>
<p>As soon as Foggy says, “Uh-huh,” he knows he’s fucked. His voice cracks in the middle of it so even without Matt’s freaky heartbeat-lie-detector skills he’d be able to tell Foggy is a dirty liar.</p>
<p>Foggy wishes for another alien invasion as Matt’s eyes grow wide behind his glasses.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Matt says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Not so Daring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theappleppielifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [not so daring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792991) by [theappleppielifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle). 



Original work: [Not so Daring](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3792991)

Length: 0:38:15

Follow the link to mediafire: [[Podfic] Not so Daring](https://www.mediafire.com/?nsylz301zvv30kq)

 Thanks guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I finished it! Thanks so much to theappleppielifestyle for letting me record this! This was my first time recording a podfic, so be gentle!  
> you can find me on tumblr [here](http://hydra-hell.tumblr.com)


End file.
